


Drabble, Reset, Drabble

by phantomhivemast3r



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Multiple Genres, Occasional Romance, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomhivemast3r/pseuds/phantomhivemast3r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many unique characters in "Undertale," each with their own unique stories. Spanning various Resets and different types of Runs, this story consists of drabbles dealing with the complex relationships between these characters and themselves, as well as with others. New chapter, new set of characters and their stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hate

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello! I've decided to try out a new writing style (for me, at least). This story will consist of "drabbles," which are stories that are between 100-200 words in length. I have also used writing prompts to jumpstart each chapter- these will be provided before the actual story. I hope you enjoy, and please leave me a review to let me know what you think~!

**Hate**

_**Prompt:** _ **"I hate you. you're everywhere, and I can't escape you. I can't go anywhere without being reminded of you."**

*******

"I hate you. You're everywhere, and I can't escape you. I can't go anywhere without being reminded of you and everything you've done."

Though he whispered these words to the sleeping child on the bed, they were meant for someone else- someone everywhere and nowhere at once, who lurked at the edges of reality and threatened to tear the seams of this fragile world to pieces with a flick of their tiny wrist.

The sleeping child mumbled something unintelligible and rolled over, frowning as if in the middle of a bad dream. The skeleton at their bedside gave a soft sigh and lightly brushed a stray piece of hair out of the child's distressed face, whispering a promise that, this time, he fully intended to keep:

"You're not taking this one, Chara."

*******

_**Word Count:** _ **132**


	2. Remember

**Remember**

_**Prompt:** _ **"No matter what, I'll always remember you this way."**

*******

"No matter what, I'll always remember you this way."

The robot glanced up from the picture in his hands, gazing at the ghost who had spoken. His metallic fingers gripped the edges of the frame so tightly they left faint imprints in the plastic.

"...That's not who I am anymore, Blooky," the robot said, softly. Despite his years of voice acting practice, he found it strangely impossible to keep his tone level. The ghost gave the smallest of smiles.

"I know. You're famous now, but... _I'll_ never forget where you came from, even if you sometimes do."

The robot stared silently at the ghost from his past, before turning his gaze back to the old, crayon-scribbled drawing of two ethereal cousins in his lap. "...Things are different now."

"I know."

*******

_**Word Count:** _ **130**


	3. Unhappiness

**Unhappiness**

_**Prompt:** _ **"Because even if it hurts, I can't bear to see you unhappy."**

*******

"Please... Help me feel again... Because even if it hurts, I can't bear to see you unhappy, even after all these years." The ethereal goat's eyes were wide, emotionless even as he said these words. Though he should be much older, he still wore the visage of a kid, monster paws clasped in front of his striped shirt. " _Please_... Let me share your pain!"

"No. I've told you time and time again; I'm not subjecting you to the torture my soul has to go through every restless moment." The small human smirked mercilessly. "You're already tortured enough by the fact that you _can't_ feel. You should consider yourself lucky."

The goat merely stared, cursed with the inability to express anything but rage; despite how desperately he wanted _feel,_ he just... couldn't.

"Chara-"

"Goodbye, Asriel. I'll see you in the next Run."

*******

_**Word Count** _ **: 141**


	4. Secret

**Secret**

_**Prompt:** _ **"I know your secret."**

*******

"I know your secret, Alphys," Undyne said after taking a sip of water and placing the glass back on the table. The dinosaur across the dining room table froze, fork halfway to her mouth.

"W...What?!" she exclaimed, utterly horrified. How... How could anyone possibly find out what she'd done?! She'd done a good job of hiding the experiments, she thought. And for Undyne, of all people, to know the horrible sins she had committed...

The fishwoman leaned across the table conspiratorially, her face dead serious. "Alphys... I know that you've been lying to me."

Alphys gulped; this is was it. Everything was over. Gone. She was done for. She would never be forgiven.

"Undyne, I-"

"I know anime isn't real."

"...What?"

"Frisk told me; anime isn't real is it?"

The dinosaur scientist sighed with relief; her true secret was safe for another day.

Hopefully, it would never be uncovered.

*******

_**Word Count:** _ **149**


End file.
